Ghost of A Chance- Part 01
by Karen M
Summary: Tensions are high between Lee and Amanda as a Halloween party comes up at the American Embassy
1. Ghost of A Chance

GHOST OF A CHANCE  
  
A Halloween Story   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. And Shoot The Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment   
  
  
  
TIME FRAME: Third Season- Fall of the Year  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Tensions are tight between the two partners as a Halloween Party at the American  
Embassy is the focus for our tale.  
  
PART I  
  
"Almost Halloween again. Boy, the time went fast," thought Amanda, busily completing interim  
letters due on some of the older cases.  
  
When she heard Lee come in the Q Bureau door, Amanda deliberately avoided eye contact with   
him. The tension between them was volatile, mostly due to hurtful words said in haste without  
thinking on either of their parts.  
  
Anne had come back into Lee's life about a month ago, inadvertently causing part of the awkwardness  
between Lee and his partner.  
  
Up until that point, the closeness between them was building. They had started dating, and even flirted  
on occasion. Lee had dated Anne before he met Amanda for nearly a year, before they went their  
separate ways. Anne was head over heels with a fellow school teacher, or so she thought. They got  
married but the marriage didn't work out. Anne looked to Lee as a good friend, with hopefulness  
of romance developing.   
  
Lee was polite to Anne, more as a brother than a "girlfriend interest". He had asked her to dinner as a  
friendly gesture, not really concentrating on the evening at hand, his mind always wandering back to   
Amanda. Amanda had initially showed jealousy , but once she got to know her, regarded her as a   
friend.   
  
Most of the painful remarks were uttered by Lee against Amanda's friend, Steve Kramer. She had   
begun dating Steve right after a major case was solved in which the services of the C. I. A. as well  
as the Agency were needed.  
  
Steve was a C. I. A. operative, and very competent. Lee decided he didn't like him early on. He wasn't  
as tolerant of him , as Amanda was with Anne.  
  
Lee's phone rang causing Amanda to jump, startled, and look directly into Lee's hazel eyes, where she  
saw only longing and sorrow. "Oh, hi, Anne, yeah, I'll pick you up at 7:30 p.m. tomorrow night for the  
party. Yeah, sure, dinner tonight, around 7:00 p.m., o.k.,see you then. Bye."  
  
Amanda busied herself with more letters, mostly to avoid eye contact with Lee. A little while later, the  
phone rang again, this time at Amanda's desk. Steve was calling, confirming what time to pick her up  
for the Halloween party at the American Embassy, 7:45 p.m. would be fine."   
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. When quitting time approached, Amanda hurried out  
the door, murmuring a quick "goodnight". Lee looked toward the Q door, and put his head in his hands  
in loneliness and frustration.  
  
Lee opened the door to his apartment for Anne promptly at 7:00 p.m. He had steaks ready to grill, and  
baked potato. "Mmm, smells good," said Anne. "The salad's are almost ready," Lee was busy in the  
kitchen. "Have a seat."  
  
"Lee, can we talk for a couple of minutes?" Anne had an important matter to discuss. "Yeah, sure.  
I haven't put the steaks on yet," Lee responded.  
  
"What's up, Anne?" he asked, as he sat beside her.   
  
"I think there is an issue we need to talk about, Lee. Tomorrow night will be my last night out with you."  
"Why, Anne?" Lee looked puzzled. "Because you are head over heels in love, Scarecrow. Your mind,  
heart, and actions convey this fact, something, that obviously you choose to ignore, or are too scared to  
admit to her," Anne explained. "What are you talking about?" Lee chuckled.   
  
"Lee, don't do this, not with me, this is Anne you're talking to, remember. How long have you been  
in love with Amanda, Lee?" Anne said quietly. "and don't bother to deny it, it's quite obvious.  
  
Lee's demeanor sobered considerably. "Since the first day I met her, unconsciously, and in the past  
year , I can't think of anyone else," Le confessed. "I'm sorry, Anne, love goes that way sometime.  
I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Why don't you tell her? She deserves that much. She's a wonderful, caring woman. Don't keep her  
in the dark anymore." Anne replied sincerely.   
  
"I've been afraid to say anything, and now she's going out with Steve Kramer. What can I do?"  
he was frustrated. "Tell her, Lee, as soon as possible, life is too short." "Thanks, Anne, what can I  
say?" "Be happy, Lee, that's all that matters. Now, let's eat. I'm starving."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
PARTS II and III -GHOST OF A CHANCE  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Found in Part I  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Tensions run high between our favorite couple as they prepare to attend a Halloween  
party at the American Embassy, but not with each other.  
  
PART II  
  
Amanda was scheduled a courier for information exchange 3:00 p.m. at Randy's Bar. She stayed at the  
bar until four, but no messenger showed up. She contacted Billy, who told her to keep the computer  
tapes with her , and hand them over to Lee at the Halloween party that night. These tapes contained  
weapons configurations for a U. S. launch missile. Billy explained that she might as well go home for   
the rest of the afternoon. She was grateful for the time as she needed to run some errands , and get   
ready for the Embassy affair.   
  
Francine came into the Bullpen at the Agency late Friday afternoon, and informed Billy that the courier  
Amanda was supposed to meet had been murdered. Also rather disturbing was the fact that Steve Kramer  
turned up as a KGB agent on a routine security check, real name, Stefano Karamov. His background also  
showed he was very good posing as Americans in different walks of life, especially playing the part of   
an operative. He showed no mercy in getting his objective accomplished. Murder and rape also played  
a part in his charades.  
  
The phone in the Q Bureau rang shrilly, and brought Lee out of his daydreaming, "Hello," Lee answered.  
"Lee, get down here quickly, please," Billy sounded very concerned.  
  
Once in Billy's office, Lee took a chair, and looked to his boss, "What's up, Billy?" he asked.  
"Listen, we found out some alarming news about Steve Kramer. He is really a KGB agent. His record  
is ominous, including murder and rape. The courier that Amanda was to meet today turned up dead.  
We think Kramer did it."   
  
Lee was beside himself, "He's taking Amanda to the Halloween party at the Embassy tonight. We've  
got to warn her."   
  
"Take it easy, Lee. Do what you can to look for her. She mentioned going shopping in the Arlington  
area. Check back with me."  
  
"I'll be there for her, Billy. I don't want to call her at home, in case the phone is bugged. I'll try her  
car phone. Check back with you later." Amanda had turned the phone in the car off.   
  
Before he searched the shopping area, Lee got in touch with Anne and explained the situation to her  
concerning the danger to Amanda. Anne said that she would call Larry Lowry to take her to the Embassy  
party. Larry was also an operative at the Agency who she definitely liked. Anne would meet Lee later  
at the festivities.  
  
Lee turned the Vette to the Arlington shopping area to see if he could spot Amanda's Wagoneer. No luck.  
Meanwhile, Amanda, was running a list of errands---Halloween costume, candy, dinner for everyone, etc.  
Lee was about to give up when he saw Amanda's Jeep in front of the costume shop. He found a parking  
Space not far from her, and walked into the shop. He saw Amanda at the cashier's counter, so he took  
her aside to speak to her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, "some unfinished reports need completed?" She looked  
straight at him, and saw his dejected demeanor, and was now sorry to have spoken so callously without  
thinking.  
  
"Look, we need to talk somewhere. It's urgent, your life may depend on it. Please, outside in your car."  
Amanda knew this tone. She knew Lee was serious. Lee explained ,"Amanda, Steve Kramer is a KGB  
agent. We found this out from a routine security check on him. He pretends to get involved with U. S.  
agents as an ulterior motive for stealing information to sell to other countries. He murdered the courier  
you were supposed to meet. Please, let's get over the tension between us for now," implored Lee.  
  
"You know I didn't mean any of the comments I spoke. Where you're concerned, I loose all control  
of my emotions frequently."  
  
"You really hurt my feelings, Lee," Amanda was close to tears.  
  
"Look, I promise I'll make this up to you later. Your safety is my first concern right now." He looked  
straight into her eyes with all the caring he had in him. "What about Anne?" Amanda whispered.  
  
"Anne's a part of my past , that's where she stays. We'll talk about all this later. Look, just act like   
nothing's changed with Kramer tonight. I'll be following you at a safe distance. I won't be using   
the Vette. Kramer knows my sports car, so I'll be driving a white Ferrari . I'll be dressed as a   
ghost. White on white shouldn't be hard to detect."  
  
"What's your costume look like?" Lee inquired , so he could readily identify her. Amanda retrieved   
it from the plastic cover to show him, what there was of it. "It's gorgeous, and the young lady wearing  
it is as beautiful as well," smiled Lee.   
  
"Please be careful, Amanda, promise me," Lee squeezed her hand, "oh, and here are substitute computer  
tapes to replace the ones that you gave me."  
  
Steve arrived at 4247 Maplewood Dr. on time, in the middle of neighborhood trick or treating. Lee was  
a short distance away. Kramer was dressed as Dracula, certainly befitting this pretend C. I. A. agent.  
  
PART III  
  
Amanda sated she was ready, kissed the boys goodnight, and was out the door. She noticed Lee out of the  
corner of her eye. "You look stunning," remarked Kramer, ogling her up and down. Amanda was wearing  
a revealing harem costume that emphasized every inch of her. "Thank you," she nodded appreciatively.  
  
"How about a drink before we get to the Embassy?" suggested Kramer. "I don't think so," declined   
Amanda, "it's a little early for alcohol" "Well, I'm sure this will change your mind," Kramer seethed  
as he pushed a gun at her ribs.   
  
"Now, we'll just see what we can do about losing the ghost in the matching Ferrari ," Steve stared  
with a look Amanda had never seen.   
  
Kramer darted in and out of side streets to a wooded area secluded from the lights of the city. "Get out,  
Mrs. King," ordered Karamov. "O.K.,where are the computer tapes, Amanda?" Karamov moved closer  
to her. Amanda stepped back toward the woods, with a pistol still pointed at her. "What are you talking  
about, Steve?" She showed no fear. "Cut the crap," Kramer shouted .   
  
"Why don't we have some fun first?" Kramer sneered , grabbing her arm tightly, and leading her deeper  
into the woods. Amanda was scared stiff. Kramer turned her around and started to kiss her roughly,  
Amanda resisting and squirming all the way.   
  
"Where's your hero, now?" squealed Kramer, delighted to see an American agent defenseless against him.  
"Right here, Karamov," Kramer turned and Lee quickly knocked the pistol out of his hand, hit him in the  
gut, and caused the KBJ agent to hit the ground unconscious.   
  
Amanda stood there shaking and sobbing. Lee cradled her in his arms, till she calmed down.  
  
"You did great," Lee said proudly. "Do you feel like attending the Embassy party, since we're all  
decked out? I would like to speak to Anne, with you there, of course."  
  
"How did Anne get to the Embassy tonight, since she was originally supposed to be escorted by you?"  
Amanda was curious.  
  
"Larry Lowry took her. She really likes him, and I think the feeling's mutual. I'll start explaining  
on the way. I'm going with the most luscious creature I've ever seen, by the way," Lee eyed her   
exclusively.  
  
After talking to Anne and her escort, Lee and Amanda danced to the slow, romantic music. The song  
just happened to say, "I haven't the ghost of a chance with you," He held her as close as he could,   
savoring every moment. Amanda closed her eyes and melted into his warmth.  
  
"Amanda, we need to talk. How about my place?" asked Lee. She looked up into his eyes and nodded  
yes.  
  
Amanda sat on the couch at Lee's apartment, waiting for him to bring the drink he had offered.  
"Cheers," he clinked glasses, "Happy Halloween."  
  
Lee put his glass down , as did his partner. He took both her hands. "Anne and I discussed you at  
dinner,Thursday night" Lee whispered , moving closer to her. "Me,"remarked Amanda, a little  
puzzled. "She told me it was obvious I was in love, and why don't you tell her," Lee was only inches  
away. "I said I was scared," continued Lee, caressing her face with his finger, moving down to her lips.  
"What did you say?" Amanda managed quietly.  
  
Lee leaned in to kiss her. "She said , life is short, be happy. Amanda is your happiness." 'What did  
you say ?" Amanda closed her eyes, and waited for Lee's kiss.   
  
"I agreed with her. Oh, Amanda, I love you so," Lee kissed her with all the love he had in him, crushing  
her against him.  
  
"Lee," Amanda was breathless, "I love you, too, more each day."  
  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you, please forgive me," asked Lee between kisses.  
  
"You're forgiven, Scarecrow," she said emotionally, taking his lips in another passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh, God, Amanda, what you do to me," cried Lee, he pulled her to him, nibbling at her neck, then  
kissing her possessively. "Amanda, stay the night, please," Lee asked huskily "What do I tell my  
mother?"  
  
"Tell her you were filming a Halloween party , and one of the ghosts got out of control."laughed Lee.  
  
"And that's the truth for a change," mumbled Mrs. King, while being transported to the "ghost's"  
bedroom.  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
  



End file.
